


Scares

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Scary Movies, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: John and George are watching The Autopsy of Jane Doe. George doesn't like it too much.
Kudos: 10





	Scares

**Author's Note:**

> CW: (very) brief mentions of blood, surgical cutting
> 
> -
> 
> Happy Halloween if you celebrate!! :D

John didn’t think that George was sick. Surely, if he was, he would’ve let his roommate know, or he would’ve known already. But still, he got up from the couch, muttering, “god, I’m gonna be sick,” and leaving John to pause the television, sitting awkwardly on the couch. He didn’t know if he was supposed to just wait or make sure George was okay.

“Geo?” he called loud enough to be heard in their toilet down the hall. “Are you doing okay?” He didn’t get a response, so he got up out of curiosity. “George?”

“John?” came a small voice in reply. “John, m’sorry.” John reached for the door handle and turned it slowly, hoping that in doing so, he’d give George enough time to stop him if he didn’t want him in there.

But he didn’t, so he continued in, and the smell hit him like a brick. He wrinkled his nose. “You okay?” he whispered, seeing that the younger man was leaned over the toilet, now filled with vomit. George grunted in reply, pulling back away from the smell and leaning up against the wall behind him. John sat down next to him, sneaking a hand onto his back. “Done?”

“Y-yeah, sorry…” The hand started to rub him soothingly.

“Nothing to be sorry for, love.” They sat like that for just a second before George wiped at his mouth with the back of his arm and laid his head down on John’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick? I could’ve gotten you some medicine. I went shopping today.”

“Not sick, Johnny,” he replied nearly inaudibly.

“Well, I don’t know what you’d call that, then.” John chuckled, but George didn’t seem amused. “Alright, then what’s up? Did you eat too much candy? I told you to take it easy on those snickers bars.” Once again, George didn’t even smile. “Geo…”

“It was the movie,” he whispered in shame. And that’s what really confused John. He’d known George for a very long time, and ever since they were in high school, they’d done horror movie marathons every October. He didn’t understand how one horror movie could make the man feel like this and not any others.

“I thought you loved scary movies, Georgie.” A blush crept up on his face, and John stared at it. “What aren’t you telling me, love?”

“W-when he c-cut her open…” His hands started to shake, so he put them together in his lap to steady them. “And the blood…” All of the colour then drained from his face just from talking about it. 

“Ah,” John nodded in understanding. “Alright. Well, let’s find a different movie, then. If you’re up to it, of course.” He shrugged. “If not, we can just get to bed.”

“No!” George cried, and John backed away with a half smile, confused. “No, I’m… I’m gonna have a nightmare about it, I don’t…” He trailed off, and John helped him to his feet.

“Then we’ll find something else, yeah?” George sighed with a smile.

“Yeah.”


End file.
